


Tailgate

by sagechanoafterdark



Series: Sagechanos Drunk Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Steve likes it when his team wins, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagechanoafterdark/pseuds/sagechanoafterdark
Summary: Moral of the story, don't tease Steve Rogers when his team wins the game.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Sagechanos Drunk Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571761
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Tailgate

It was a Friday night and the game had gone well. The projection against the side of the building had ended hours ago but the drinking and raucous laughter of the team hadn’t died down. Everyone was dressed to support their team. You, Nat, Wanda, and Pepper were dressed in Patriots cheer uniforms, after the insistence of Nat of all people. While the guys all wore the team jerseys emblazoned on the back with their names.

It was a good time and as close to a tailgate as the Avengers were ever going to get. Tony had brought out an entire line of cars and trucks just for the occasion. Their glistening paint jobs gleaming in the moonlight and soft glow of the bonfire. Off to the side, Bucky stood singing a terribly off-key rendition of “We Are The Champions” with Sam. While Nat and Wanda were currently thrashing Clint and Vis in a game of cornhole.

A shiver ran through you as the breeze picked up a little, you were as buzzed as everyone else seemed to be. Accept for a semi sober Tony who stood at the grill for the fifth time today with Pepper giving him a humorous laugh and taking over the tongs from her husband. Snuggling into the jersey you wore you looked around for its owner. 

Around halftime, you had begun to feel more than a little self-conscious in the mid-thigh length skirt and tight shirt when Steve slipped the garment over your head and pulling it down into place. Steve had disappeared not long after the last touchdown and had yet to come back. But you were pretty sure you knew where he was.

Leaving your beer behind you began wandering down the line of cars you came up beside the cobalt blue pick up truck. Creeping up along the side you could see him in the mirror, sitting and sipping his beer with the radio on low, you snuck up to the side window. “Boo!” you shouted jumping beside the car.

Steve jerked in surprise, the beer in his hand sloshing a little as he sat behind the wheel. “Jesus Y/N you scared me.”

“Licence and registration sir,” you said in a mock deep voice trying and failing not to giggle.

With a heavy sigh, Steve placed one hand on the wheel, the other holding tight to the bottle of beer. “I don’t have one,” he deadpanned.

Your eyes narrowed a little and you pouted at him but cleared your throat, not willing to drop the small game. “Sir, have you been drinking tonight?”

“No officer,” Steve said catching on and batting his baby blues at you. “You see I’m a super soldier so I can’t actually get drunk.”

“No such thing as a super-soldier sir,” you said in mock protest, a few errant giggles escaping at Steve’s dramatic eye roll. “I’m going to need you to step out of the car please.”

Staring at you for a full minute Steve shrugged before making a show of drinking the remainder of his beer, placing the empty bottle in the cup holder of the truck and slid out of the vehicle. He was sure to stumble just a little as his feet hit the gravel and wobbled a little as he leaned against the exterior of the truck.

Clearing your throat you stood tall and puffed out your chest. “Sir, I’m going to ask you to touch your nose.”

Ever the showman, Steve held his finger out and missed a couple of times just for good measure. Landing on his cheek twice and once almost in his eye until a smug smile tugged at the edge of his lips when he finally touched the tip of his nose.

“Alright sir,” you said rocking on your heels for a moment. “Now your ABC’s, backward.”

“Oh come on Y/N, I can’t even do that normally,” he half whined, dropping his hands to his sides.

Placing your hands on your hips like you had seen Steve do many times before you put on your most stern face, which half-drunk and giggling wasn’t that stern. “Sir, do I have to take you down to the station?”

“No, no.” Steve said, sighing in defeat, his nose scrunching up in thought, “Z Y X W V U T S R Q P…. uh…”

Real laughter began to bubble up from inside of you as his forehead scrunched up in thought you attempted to smother it with your hand and failed. “I’m not even sure I could get that far,” you wheezed out. “I don’t even know if that’s right.”

“Come here you,” he said in mock anger, grasping hold of your elbows.

“Never thought I’d live to see the day,” you wheezed between breaths. “Mr Rogers assaulting an officer.”

“It’s only assault if you don’t like it, Y/N,” he breathed against the shell of your ear.

The air around you shifted dramatically, he breathed heavily in your hear as he held you tight against his chest and you cleared your throat. He let you go and you stepped away from him a little but turning around with another glint of mischief in your eyes.

“Sir I’m afraid you’re acting very suspicious. I’m going to have to check your tailgate.”

Scrunching his nose in mock frustration, Steve came around dropping the tailgate of the truck. It didn’t make a sound as it went down and you came around making a show of looking around the empty back, even sliding up onto the tailgate and glancing around, turning you leaned forward on your elbows you whistled dramatically at the empty contents. “A whole lot of nothing back here,” you snorted but your breath hitched instantly.

Your eyes grew wide when you felt his hand caress against your ass. What the hell, you’d only been teasing him. No way this was happening right now. He was Steve Rodgers for god’s sake. Americas shining star, no way he’d be feeling you, his teammate up at a mock tailgate party. His fingers traced down the edge of the panties you wore, lingering against the curve of your ass and grazing softly against the folds of your pussy before pulling away.

Standing straight you turned around quickly ready to slap him, but he caught your hand mid-strike. “What are you doing,” you hissed at him.

“Don’t play me, Y/N,” he growled out, his hips pinning you against the tailgate.

Suddenly you felt very small against Steve, he wasn’t an imposing man normally but just the way he towered over you, made your thighs clench. “I..I’m not.”

“Yes you are,” he breathed out.

Opening your mouth to protest again, Steve leaned down capturing your lips. He kissed you hard, his mouth demanding on your own. Your hands which were first pressed against hard planes of his chest to push him away instead fisted in the Patriots t-shirt he wore pulling him closer. Reaching down he ripped away your panties exposing you to the cool night air, his thumb tracing small circles over your clit and rubbing up and down against your folds. “You’re already so wet for me sweetheart.”

Shivering against him your hands clutched at his biceps when he teased against your clit, fingers wet with your slick and pressed a finger inside of you all the way to the third knuckle. Steve gave an appreciative groan against your lips as your hips rode his hand. His thumb traced roughly against your clit while your hips rocked against him, he broke away from your lips and you moaned deep in your chest when he pinched your clit.

“Don’t be too loud,” he said with a smirk.

Your mouth clamped shut with an audible click, eyes darting over towards the others, they were only eight car lengths away. Close enough that if the only looked and maybe squinted against the darkness they would see you. It was at that moment that Clint popped out of one of the cars cranking up the stereo inside to some 80’s ballad in an effort to drown out Bucky and Sam’s bad karaoke.

A gasp escaped you when you felt breath against your folds, the skirt you wore was flipped up exposing your pussy to his hungry gaze. With a growl he latched onto your clit, giving two long licks then wrapping his lips around your sensitive nub. Your hands tangled into his hair as your hips bucked up against him riding Steves’s face as his mouth worked against you.

“You taste so damn good.” Steves’s fingers slid against you again, wet with your slick as he stood between your legs, pushing a second finger inside of you he hooked them against that soft magic button inside. Bucking your hips up off of the truck bed you ground your pussy against Steves’s face as he moaned against you, shifting your legs to his shoulders as his hands cupped your ass.

“Fuck, Steve,” you growled out one hand shoving up under your shirt and playing with your nipples.

“Language,” he whispered against your cunt. His tongue circling the bud of your clit while his fingers worked and hooked inside of you faster then slower making the tide rise. The wet sound of his mouth against you and his fingers working in and out of you was pulling you closer and closer to orgasm.

“I’m going to cum,” you whispered hips bucking up off the bed of the truck. “I’m going to cum!”

At that Steve lessened his strokes, slowing to an almost halt. His hot breath grazing over your wet folds and you whined loud. Headbanging against the bed of the truck in frustration. “I didn’t give you permission to cum.”

“Please,” you begged, gasping for breath and wiggling your hips. “Please let me cum.”

Steve chuckled against you, his lips barely touching your pussy. “I think you can do better than that.”

Hands slapping against the bed of the truck and you sat up on your elbows your eyes locking with his blue ones and with a low whine in your voice your hips unable to still you breathed, “Please Capitan, please let me cum.”

Steve smiled against you, his mouth latching right onto your clit. “Watch me.” He said against your flesh. “Don’t look away.”

Reaching out your hand tangled back into the locks of his hair as his fingers worked their magic. Thrusting in and out of you, curling against the spot inside of you again and again while his tongue worked against your bed. There was a sparkle in Steve’s eyes that had you whimpering out. “Capitan, Captain, Captain,” you chanted over and over again, never breaking eye contact with him.

The obscene wet sounds driving you over the edge. His eyes went wide as he felt your walls clench around his fingers and he hooked them into you one last time his lips clamping down around your bud and sucking hard you threw your head back and moaned loudly, hips bucking into his mouth hard as you rode Steves face through your orgasm.

Entire body feeling like jelly your breath was caught in your throat as you heard someone from the group. “Did anyone else hear that?”

“Shit,” you heard Steve curse and duck his head down beside you.

“I didn’t hear anything,” came Natashas voice, “Quit trying to stall and play me in a game Barnes.”

In the bed of the truck you glanced up at Steve, still out of breath you smirked at him. “You know after that I’m inclined to not give you a ticket.”

He stared at you, coming to his feet once more with a smirk. “You ready for more officer?” Steve teased, a hand wiping at your juices against his chin. “We’re just getting started.”

Pearls of laughter began to bubble up from inside of you much too Steve’s disappointment. “Let me guess,” you said between laughs. “You can do this all day?”

It was too much, even Steve’s lips began to quirk up in a genuine laugh before you pulled him down against you again and snaked one hand into the front of his jeans


End file.
